Ace Octoling: Turnabout Smash
by AkemiTheSunbro
Summary: Inkopolis has finally been invited to participate in the acclaimed Super Smash Bros Tournament! But soon after the chosen Inkling, Agent 4, and her guest, Agent 8 arrive in Smashworld, one of the tournament assistants is murdered! The culprit is believed to be a rude women calling herself Queen Koopa, but Agent 8 believes she is innocent, and is resolved to help her no matter what.


December 5th, 2018, 10:34 AM

Inkopolis Square

"And that oughtta do it for the daily announcements—"

"Pearlie, don't you think you're missing something very important?"

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, 'Rina?"

"You know… That thing that only happens once every couple of years? That thing where some big famous guys from all over meet and duke it out? That _super_ thing that a representative from Inkpolis was finally chosen to take part in?"

"OH. OH CARP! THAT'S RIGHT! Can't believe I almost forgot about that! It's been ages since the last one!"

"Mmmm-hm."

"Sorry 'bout that y'all; we almost let you Off the Hook without one last _SUPER_ announcement!"

"…AAnd you're stealing my hints. Also, 'we'?"

"Here the coming weeks, the Super Smash Brothers Tournament is rolling in, and we'll be live streaming the whole thing right here on Off the Hook, so stay tuned! For you old fogie squids out there, you just _know_ how big of a deal this is!"

"I hear that the Squid Sisters are even going to be there assisting with the tournament!"

"And to the lucky Inkling that got chosen to go… I'm so jealous! Why couldn't _I_ have been Inkopolis' chosen one? My splat skills are MUCH more suited for that scene!"

"Pearlie…"

"JK kid, I'm just pulling your tentacles, whoever you are. Congratulations in advance, and best of luck! You're repping all of us little squids back here in Inkopolis, and we'll be rooting for you all the way!"

"Much better!"

"That said, Marina? You got any other announcements that I'm missing?"

"Nope, nothing that comes to mind."

"Alright! Sounds like it's time to wrap up then! As always…"

"Don't get cooked…"

"Stay Off the Hook!"

* * *

"Wow…" the young octoling, Agent 8, marveled at the screen from the center of Inkopolis Square. She brushed her right tentacle-bang behind her ear, "That Smash Tournament thing sounds so cool. I wonder if I'll be able to experience it myself someday," she sighed wistfully, "But I'm sure they wouldn't want an Octoling like me thou—"

"EEIIIGHT!"

Agent 8 recognized that voice. She turned to see her second closest Inkling friend, codenamed Agent 4, frantically speeding to her location and screaming like a mad-squid.

"EEEEIGHT! You'll never believe this!"

As Agent 4 met up with her Octoling friend, she double-over and grabbed her legs, wheezing for air.

Concerned, Agent 8 hesitantly reached out to help the Inkling, "I-Is everything okay, Four? What's wrong?"

Catching her breath, Agent 4 brushed her single, long tentacle-bang away of her eyes and stood up, an ecstatic smile beaming from ear to ear. She shouted as she practically shoved a letter sealed with a strange, red circular symbol into the Octoling's face, "LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!"

Backing off slightly to restore personal space, Agent 8 furrowed her brow, "…What is 'this' exactly? What am I looking at here?"

The Inkling scowled as she pointed to the crimson seal, "You don't recognize this symbol?"

Agent 8 deadpanned, "Listen, Four, my generation of Octolings doesn't exactly have much experience with current society and what's 'hip'. We've kinda been rather out of the loop for a hot minute."

Agent 4 blinked in realization, "…Oh, right, Great Turf War. Anywhozits," she renewed her excitement as she exclaimed, "This symbol is the icon _one and only_ Super Smash Brothers Tournament!"

"Wait," the Octoling gasped in shock, "Does this mean that that you're…?"

"MM-HM! MM-HM!" The Inkling nodded vigorously. She rapidly stomped her feet in excitement, "I'M SO STOKED THAT I COULD JUST—"

Agent 4 immediately plopped down into her squid form and shot high into the air, splashing an inktrail behind her that caused Agent 8 to cover her face and reel.

After her friend landed and returned to her kid form, Agent 8 wiped the excess ink off of her person and questioned, "Wait, and you haven't opened it yet?"

"Listen Eight, I was so excited that nearly inked myself when I pulled the letter from our mailbox. I was way too excited to just not tell someone," she chuckled and scratched the back of her head, "and I kinda just took off running without a second thought."

"Well," the Octoling beamed, finally sharing some of the Inkling's joy, "you've told me. Let's open this thing!"

"Right!" Agent 4 nodded enthusiastically.

After carefully unfolding the document without breaking the seal, the two girls leaned together to read its contents in unison:

"Dear Inkling,"

Agent 4 gasped gleefully, "THAT'S ME! THAT'S ME!"

Agent 8 nodded, "Mm-hm! Mm-hm!"

"You have been cordially invited to participate in the 5th Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Test your skill against mighty legends of old and other renowned newcomers of promise alike for your chance at glory upon the stage of history. This letter certifies your place on the roster of fighters, so please keep it on your person when you attend the Newcomer's Orientation and Opening Ceremonies. Additionally, you may bring one "1-UP" VIP Guest to spectate the tournament live, should you choose to do so. We wish you the best luck New Challenger, and we'll see you there."

Sincerely,

M.H.

After the two exchanged short, gleeful glances, Agent 8 was the first to speak, "Wow, Four! I'm so happy for you! This sounds even cooler then I thought!"

"This just blows my mind! I'm not dreaming, am I?" Agent 4 held out her forearm and looked away, "Pinch me! I have to know that I'm for real awake right now!"

The Octoling gave a short chuckle and acquiesced, causing the Inkling to recoil in pain.

The pain on the Squid Kid's face quickly transformed back into utter glee as she exclaimed, "IT'S NOT A DREAM, EIGHT! THIS IS THE REAL DEAL!" Then, she gasped as she remembered, "Oh carp, I almost forgot! I have to pack!"

Then, just as quick as she arrived, Agent 4 took off running again. Still smiling, Agent 8 called out to her and waved, "Good luck, Four! I'll stay glued to the screen and cheer you on the entire way!"

The Inkling turned, waved and shouted back, "Awesome! Thanks—"

Then, she stopped in her tracks and doubled-back to her friend.

When as she returned, Agent 8 furrowed her brow in confusion, "What's wrong? Why'd you come back?"

"Hey, uh, Eight, why would you watch from a screen when you could, oh, I dunno," Agent 4 teetered on her tiptoes and glanced around slyly before smirking at her friend coyly, "…Watch it right there in the front row, live and in person?"

"I'm not really sure what you mean, I wasn't—" The Octoling cocked her head confusedly before gasping in realization, "Wait, are you saying that you want me to be your 1-UP guest?"

The Inkling nodded, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Really?" Agent 8 beamed, before timidly shying away and bashfully brushing her hair, "Oh, but I'm sure you've got plenty of other friends you'd rather to take over an Octoling like me."

"Not particularly," the Squid Kid shrugged, "Callie and Marie are already gonna be there assisting with the tournament, and I don't really wanna try to choose between my Mom or Dad. Also, I saw how glued you were to Off the Hook's Smash announcement. You seemed super interested."

"…You really mean it?" The Octoling glanced back her friend, making absolutely sure she wasn't misunderstanding anything.

"Agh, do you really want me to beg?" Agent 4 rolled her eyes and moaned, before grabbing her friend's hand and stated with finality, "Yes, I mean it! C'mon, it'll be a good experience for you! Get you out of Inkopolis and experience new things and all that!"

A warmth welled within Agent 8 as she smiled, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, dangit!" Agent 4 laughed.

"Okay! Okay!" The Octoling giggled, "I would love to be your 1—UP Guest to the Super Smash Brothers Tournament."

"Hehe!" The Inkling grinned and threw her arm around her friend and pointed off into the distance, "Alright, Eight! You and me, we're taking this thing to top!"

Agent 8 chuckled again as she stated plainly, "…But we should probably pack first."

"…Right, that's IS a thing we should do," Agent 4 broke off from the Octoling and took off running again. She shouted back, "Meet back here as soon as you're ready!"

Agent 8 nodded and waved, "Will do! I'll be here!"

After the Inkling dashed out of sight, the Octoling gave a huge smile and cheered to herself, "YES! I'm going to get to see the Super Smash Brothers Tournament live!"

* * *

December 5th, 2018, 3:28 PM

Inkopolis Square

"…The map that came with the letter says that a train that runs through Inkopolis will take us straight there, but," Agent 4 squinted as she twisted the paper map, absolutely baffled, "the line it says it's arriving on doesn't exist on any of the stations."

Adjusting her small backpack, the Octoling held out her hand and requested, "Can I see?"

"M'Kay," the Inkling grunted as she handed over the map and rebalanced the Kid-sized duffle-bag on her back, causing the contents to clank and clack together.

Agent 8's eyes scanned the map for a moment before lighting up in realization, "Oh! This line runs through the Deepsea Metro's central station. I've never seen trains come through that line before, so I always thought it was shut down. It makes sense why the Tournament organizers would use it," she offered the map back to her friend, but then retract after seeing Agent 4 still struggling to keep on her feet with her pack. She chuckled, "Y-Y'know, I think I can navigate for you. It seems like you've got bigger issues to track right now."

Agent 4 giggled as well, "Fine by me. I just didn't know what I would need to fight with, so I pretty much just brought a small armory. Also, Deepsea Metro? I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, I woke up in down there after hearing the Squid Sisters' Calamari Inkantation and passing out during DJ Octavio's Octarian Inkvasion last year. C'mon, it's just this way," Agent 8 pointed to a non-descript gate in the northeast corner of Inkopolis station. As she led her friend across the plaza, she asked amusedly, "Wait, you said 'armory', right?"

"I feel like that's a story you oughtta tell me some time," Agent 4 grunted as she struggled simply to keep up with the Octoling's walking pace, "Also, yeah, I got my trusty Splattershot, a couple of Splat Bombs, a Portable Splat Roller, and few other utility weapons."

"Maybe. I'm sure there'll be plenty of time to tell it on the train," Agent 8 chuckled, "And Sheldon would be so proud," descending down into the subway, she looked back down at the map and changed the subject, "On another note, I'm surprised they went all old-fashioned with the map and letter. If this Smash Brothers Tournament is really as big a deal as everyone says, you'd think they'd update their methods or something."

"But that's how you know it's legit!" Agent 4 replied excitedly as they arrived at the platform and waited for the Deepsea Metro, "I hear that the parent company that puts on the tournament can be really strict on their traditions, though I also heard that they're slowly starting to working out of those."

"I suppose that makes sense," the Octoling shrugged. Before too long, the train arrived in the station, and the Octo turned to her friend and asked, "Ready? Got your letter?"

With a heave of her pack, the Inkling smirked, "Booyah! You know it, right in the top pocket!"

Agent 8 returned the smile and nodded to the train, "Awesome, let's go then!"

With that, the two girls hopped on the metro and the doors immediately shut behind them before being quickly whisked away from Inkopolis station into the dark of the subway.

Agent 4 immediately marveled at all the strange and unique types of marine life riding the train that she had never seen before.

One such creature, a sea slug wearing a little conductor's hat, slithered over to her and stated, "CQ-Card, please."

The Inkling looked down, reeled and gasped, "W-What?"

Agent 8, on the other hand, simply pulled a device from her bag, knelt down to the creature and handed it a plastic card, "Good afternoon, C.Q. Cumber. I'll be paying for my friend's fare today."

"Ah, Number 10,008. It's a pleasure to see you riding with us again today," The sea slug pulled out a similar machine from his innards and scanned the card. After it audibly chimed, he 'swallowed' his device once again, "You and your friend are good to go. Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you, sir!" The Octoling stood back to her feet. Beckoning Agent 4 to follow, she chuckled to the conductor as they began walking to the next car over, "Since I don't have any more tests to fail, we shouldn't have too many issues there."

As they walked, Agent 4 whispered in shock, "…Did that thing just say ten _thousand_ eight? Also, what the heck _was_ that?"

"That's apart of that one story of mine," she whispered back, "also, that was C.Q. Cumber, the train conductor. You'll see a ton of unique creatures down here, but they're all super nice, so don't worry too much."

"Young Squire!" a giant isopod wearing a multiple piece suit and circular shades waved from a corner seat of the train car, "Over here!"

"Speaking of," Agent 8 smiled and turned to the creature.

Agent 4 gulped nervously and tried to stop her, "W-Wait, Eight, maybe we shouldn't—"

"Hey, Iso Padre! It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?"

The giant isopod stroked his whiskers, "Oh, you know me; I may not have much, but I still have my health. How about yourself? I heard you made it to Inkopolis. Are you adjusting well?"

"I'm well," the Octoling nodded. She glanced away and rubbed the back of her neck, "It's been a little hard, and sometimes I feel out of water, but I'm in a better place then I was, so that's good."

Iso Padre nodded slowly, "I suppose that's the way things go sometimes. But a wise monk once said, 'No air bubble floats in the wrong water current.' You should remember that, Young Squire."

Agent 8 smiled gently, "Thanks, Iso Padre. It seems like you always know what to tell me to help keep my mind straight."

"When you've ridden this subway as long as I have, you learn how to keep track of yourself and to never leave yourself behind," the Isopod stated with a sigh. Then, he asked, "What brings you back down to the Deepsea Metro anyway?"

"Oh," Agent 8 motioned to her Inkling friend, "my friend Four was invited to participate in a famous fighting tournament, and the line we were instructed to take runs through the central station."

Agent 4 gasped slightly and introduced herself apprehensively, "O-Oh, um, yeah, erm, yes sir, I'm a friend of Eight's, and, uh, th-that's right."

"Ah! I see the Young Squire has found a Young Confidant her age! That does this old crustacean's heart good," Iso Padre exclaimed. He stroked his whiskers again, "And a famous fighting tournament, you say?"

The Inkling's nervousness eased slightly, "O-Oh, yes sir. Famous fighters from all over get together to see who's strongest, and I was invited to represent Inkopolis."

"How intriguing," the isopod noted, "I'll have to chat with C.Q. Cumber to see if he can set us up to watch this tournament. Any friend of the Young Squire is a friend of mine, and I support my friends whenever I can. I'd love to cheer you on, Young Confidant."

After hearing that, Agent 4's apprehension melted away completely as she smiled, "Oh, thank you sir! I appreciate it."

As the train's breaks screeched and it began to slow, Iso Padre commented, "Ah, it appears that this is your stop, Young Ones. Remember, sometimes the hardest battles are not fought with your fists, but with your mind."

"Thank sir," the Inkling nodded, "I'll do my best to remember that!"

"Of course," Iso Padre nodded. As the train came to a halt, he bid them farewell, "If you ever find yourself back on this subway called Desire, don't hesitate to chat. I ride for the sake of riding, so I'm not going anywhere in particular."

As the doors opened behind them, the girls hopped off the train and waved to the isopod. Agent 4 spoke first, "Will do, sir! Thanks again for the advice!"

"See you later, Iso Padre!" Agent 8 followed up, "Thanks again for chatting with us!"

The giant isopod slowly nodded once again as the doors closed. Then, as quickly as it had arrived at Inkopolis station, the Deepsea Metro sped back into the darkness of the subway.

"…He was nicer then I thought!" Agent 4 exclaimed.

Agent 8 chuckled, "Told you."

As the two turned to the opposite tracks, the Inkling continued, "Like, I really didn't expect that, since they all looked super creepy, but—" Then, her eyes caught onto a broken… thing, in the middle of the platform, causing her face to twist in confusion. She asked in shock, "…Eight? Is that a giant, broken blender?"

"Mm-hm," the Octoling nodded, paying the thing no heed as she leaned over the tracks to see if she could see their train was coming.

"B-But—"

"Don't worry; it's a part of my story," Agent 8 interrupted. Hearing the whistle of a train and seeing lights cutting through the subway, she smiled, "Speaking of, that's our train, so it shouldn't be too long until you'll get to hear it now."

The Inkling grinned and readjusted her pack, "Awesomesauce!"

As the train arrived and slowed to a halt, the two girls stared quizzically at this new train that looked quite different from anything they'd seen in Inkopolis. A green locomotive that pulled a long, similar-colored passenger cabin most certainly appeared out of place in the underground urban aesthetic of the Deepsea Metro subway; rather it would have looked right at home in a more rural setting.

"Of course," Agent 8 furrowed her brow, "I SAY that's our train, but—"

She was interrupted by the conductor's call, "ALL ABOARD FOR SMASHVILLE!"

"Oh! I guess it is our train, then!" The Octoling exclaimed, happily surprised.

As the doors to the cabin slid open, Agent 4 couldn't contain her excitement and cheered, "THIS IS IT, EIGHT! LET'S GO!" as she dashed into the cabin.

Agent 8 couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's enthusiasm and followed closely behind. Stepping into the cabin, she had to stop and admire the odd, yet not unwelcome, homely aesthetic. The rustic wooden interior and comfy green seat-benches just exuded the feeling of a relaxing life with few worries. As cozy warmth welled in her chest, she smiled gently and wondered if she wondered if she would ever get the chance to live that sort of life.

"Hm. Maybe in the next one," she muttered to herself quietly, before stepping to the seats that Agent 4 had chosen. She carefully stored her backpack into the small luggage loft above her head next to her friend's bag, then comfortably plopped down in her seat across from Agent 4.

Before they knew it, the train blew it's whistle and began rolling again.

With a contented sigh, Agent 8 looked at her friend sitting across and stated, "Now, about that story that I promised you-"

Just then, a wave of nausea hit the two like truck, unlike any sort of motion sickness either of them had ever felt before, and they both covered their mouths to prevent potentially "inking" each other's "turf". It soon passed just as soon as it hit with no incident, but it still left the girls visibly shocked.

"What the heck was that?" The Inkling asked bluntly.

"I," the Octoling gulped back some "ink" and stated, "I have no idea." Then, she cleared her throat and continued, "AAANYwho, right, so, the story—"

"Actually, Eight…" The Inkling, not sharing the same smile, but actually held a worried expression, brushed her tentacle-bang aside and spoke with concern, "That's cool and all, but there's something else I wanted to ask about."

The Octoling blinked, "Oh?"

"Yeah, thing is," Agent 4 paused to collect her thoughts, "I was thinking about what you and that Padre guy were talking about, and…."

The Octoling glanced away somberly, "O-Oh."

"Do you still feel like you don't belong in Inkopolis?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest," Agent 8 couldn't make eye contact, "I'd be lying if I said I did."

"Is this about the Great Turf War?" Agent 4 asked pointedly.

On the verge off tears, the Octoling glanced back up at her friend, "How could it not be? We've done awful things. Things may seem to be slowly getting better, but I still feel the stares of the Inklings up top. They know. I fail to see how anyone could forgive what the Octarians have done."

"I forgive you."

"W-What?" Agent 8 gasped in shock.

"I read the Sunken Scrolls, about what your kind did to mine," Agent 4 recounted seriously, "But that was a really long time ago, and no one even remembers it. It's not our conflict anymore. I only remember it because I found those dumb Scrolls. So, on behalf of our ancestor Inklings who fought in that War, I forgive you."

"Were it so easy," the Octoling sniffed, "What about when we attacked under DJ Octavio?"

"Three keywords there: _Under DJ Octavio._ You were brainwashed," the Inkling quickly dismissed, "any rational squid wouldn't think twice at that."

Agent 8 fell silent. As such, Agent 4 continued, "Listen, Eight, you are the smartest and kindest person I know. If anyone has issues with you or any other reformed Octoling in Inkopolis, then you best believe I'm gonna punch their lights out on the spot. Regardless what anyone says, Inkopolis is a much better place with you in it."

"Okay, okay," the Octoling couldn't help but concede smile and choke back a sob, "stop, you're going to make me cry."

"I think we're well past that point, Eight," Agent 4 chuckled. With a sigh, she resumed her seriousness, "I'm your friend, so if you need me for anything, no matter what happens, I'll stand with you to the end. I want you to stop feeling like you don't belong, alright? I want you in Inkopolis just like I want you with me at the Super Smash Brothers Tournament."

Gulping down any final sobs, the Octoling looked her friend in the eyes and stated sincerely, "Thank you, Four. You're a good friend. I really appreciate it."

"Heh," The Inkling grinned as she stretched her arms behind her head, "I try."

Taking a deep breath, Agent 8 slapped herself twice in the cheeks and threw on another smile, "Now, about my story,"

"Ooh, goody!" The Inkling leaned in attentively, "Finally!"

* * *

December 6th, 2:18 AM

Train Bound for Smashville

Shining a small flashlight down on her notepad, Agent 8 carefully put the finishing touches on her most recent poem. She glanced up and to see Agent 4 unconsciously leaning against the cabin window. The Octoling smiled gently as she glanced back at her work and mumbled, "I best not wake her."

She reviewed the contents of her poem:

 _"Emotions left me lonely and rattled_

 _But alone no more! What's the score?_

 _Friends, together we challenge a new battle!"_

-Eight

"Perfect!" Agent 8 stated contently. She muttered as she began stuffing her belongings back into her bag, "Should probably catch some sleep while I can. I'm sure the days ahead will be pretty long," using her backpack as a pillow, she curled up in her seat in an attempt to get comfortable, "I may just be cheering her on, but I'll have her back until the end all the same."


End file.
